Dead Uprising
by Flameboy8952
Summary: This is the story of how Gumball and his friends tried to survive the worst thing to ever hit Elmore, a virus that brings anything that has died back to life as a crazy, deadly, canibalistic killing machine, yep, these people are battling zombies.
1. Chapter 1 : The Long Ride To Hell

Dead Uprising

Episode 1 : The Long Ride To Hell :

Thursday, October 10th, 2012 :

Gumball Tristopher Watterson, a 12 year old boy who just got arested by the Donut Sheriff, why you may ask, because he blew up half of the school. Let me explain, it was 10/10/12, Gumball was setting up a prank where whoever steped on a platform would get a very bright light flash into their eyes. It was a perfect prank, but there was one problem, the only things that can make flashes in Elmore are cameras and fire crackers, and the stores ran out of both. But Gumball found some fireworks that he mistoke for fire crackers. So ending thing was, he ended up blowing up half of the school. So the Donut Sheriff came to the school and arested Gumball for almost killing everybody at the school. So right now, the Donut Sheriff was bringing Gumball to jail until his parents can bail him out.

"Hey, kid... did you actully mean for that to happen?" The cop asked from behind the wheel.

Gumball was really surprised that someone was actully talking to him, after what he did.

"No...I meant for something less deadly to happen. In-fact, it was suposed to be a prank that would happen with a camera or something."

"Really?" The Donut asked again, but this time he was surprised.

"Yeah."

The Donut said another thing, but Gumball didn't hear it. The reason was because he saw a teenage girl in the road, Gumball reconized her as his classmate, Sussie. Except she had some wierd red stuff all over her blue dress. Gumball also was surprised to see that she didn't have one of her arms, and that her left eye was hanging by the cord.

"WATCH OUT!" Gumball screamed at the top of his lungs.

But it was to late. They crashed into Sussie and her blood splatered on the window, and with that Sussie's corpse got stuck on the window. Both Gumball and the Donut Sheriff screamed as the police car went off the road and started to roll down a hill. The police car started to be almost literally destroyed as the windows started to break, the doors were coming off, the sirens were destroyed, the road lights broke, and the trunk got torn off.

Eventully it stopped when the car crashed into a tree, but the Donut got thrown out of the front window and Gumball's head hit the top of the car. Right before Gumball blackened out, he heard a gunshot and the cop screaming, then he heard blood curdling moans and crys. That was the last thing he heard before everything went black, and Gumball fainted right there, not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

And that's the first chapter of my most creepy and scary story I might ever write. Also, Sussie was a zombie. I also will be doing this thing at the end of every chapter that will keep you up to date on who has died. I will continue this story until it's finished, but this thing might get over 40-50 chapters, so this story will be very long and good. Please review and like the story, bye dudes.

In Memory Of :

Sussie(Ep 1-Ep 1)


	2. Chapter 2 : The Forest

Dead Uprising

Episode 2 : The Forest

* * *

Gumball was starting to wake up from his coma. But Gumball was feeling pain all over his body, but Gumball was happy to know that nothing was broken. Gumball then got on his knees and stood up and looked out the only non-broken window and saw something that he didn't want to see. What he saw was the cop's mawled and torn apart body. Both of the cop's legs were gone and his donut head had a huge bite in it. Gumball was horrified and didn't want to think of the sicko that did this. Gumball then decided to climb out one of the broken windows.

"I'm lucky that the cop forgot to handcuff me," and with that Gumball climbed out of the window.

He knew he had to walk back to Elmore since the hill the car fell over was to big so he couldn't climb it, even with his very sharp claws. But then he heard sounds from behind him and the cop. He turned around and saw hundreds of blood red eyes looking at him and started to get freaked out. Then he heard rustling from behind him and when he turned around he saw the cop's corpse get pulled into the bush. Now Gumball was really scared, so scared that he might have peed his pants if it wasn't for a zombie that sneaked up on him from under the car. Gumball screamed as the zombie tried to pull him under the car, but then 2 other zombies came out of the forest and started to walk over to him. Gumball knew these were the things that killed the cop and Gumball knew he was gonna to be killed. Atleast that's what he thought, but a boom sound erupted and Gumball looked up to see that one of the zombie's heads was no longer there, and then the other zombie earned the same fate. Then Gumball turned around to see that the zombie under the car was about to bite him, but it's head soon exploded in a big blast of blood of gore.

"What the hell, how did that just happen?"

But then something tapped his shoulder and Gumball turned around to see someone he had known for awhile.

"Carrie!"

The person Gumball spoke of was a friend from his highschool. She was see-through white, she had a little bit of hair hanging, and there was a skull pin in her hair, she also had a pistol in here right hand. This girl's name, was Carrie.

"Carrie, why the hell are you here, what were those things, and why do you have a gun."

"Quiet you idiot, those things can hear you." She then signaled to the town.

"Come on you..." Before she could finish, something tackled her to the ground.

Gumball saw that the thing that tackled Carrie was his classmate, Rob, exept his skin was pale and decaying and his eye(He's a cyclops) turned to a bloody red color.

Gumball then picked up the gun and pointed it at the Rob zombie.

"Stand down Rob," But Rob didn't listen. But then Carrie spoke up.

"Gumball, he's a zombie, shoot him."

"WHAT!"

"SHOOT HIM."

Gumball didn't want to, but he put the gun up to Rob and put his finger on the trigger.

"I'm so sorry," and with that, Gumball pulled the trigger and Rob's head went into a big gory mess, as the Rob zombie fell onto the ground.

Gumball was so surprised that he did that, a tear of sadness started to pour down his face. He dropped to his knees and started to cry. Carrie got up and grabbed her gun.

"Come on Gumball, we have to go."

"Fine," but before he left, he wrote this in the dirt :

Rob Gushman

1999-2012

Rest In

Peace.

Gumball then got up and left with Carrie to find a shelter from the things that signal handly killed 3 people that he knew.

* * *

That's the 2nd chapter of Dead Uprising, please tell me which chapter you guys liked more, so please review and like.

In Memory Of :

The Donut Sheriff(Ep 1-Ep 2)

Rob(Ep 2-Ep 2)

Current Known Survivors :

Gumball

Carrie


End file.
